


Restaurant Reunion

by domxho



Series: the reunion [1]
Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domxho/pseuds/domxho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Jesse gets a text and meets Andrew at a restaurant after...everything. And, you know, things happen. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restaurant Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This vomited out of me the night I found out that apparently according to some guy's tweet Jesse and Andrew were at the same restaurant at the same night. That was like, what, a few weeks ago, which kind of refuels my OTP fire since it's been feeling rather unalive the past year or three. So, thanks to that dude on twitter who we're all kind of trusting he knows what he's talking about. Otherwise he doesn't know what he's getting into. 
> 
> So- yeah. Yeah.

Jesse almost didn't go to the restaurant. 

He'd gotten the text late the night before and had innumerous panic attacks since then. 

It was only the fact that he knew he'd regret it if he didn't meet Andrew at that restaurant.

– 

He's nervous, obviously, when he sits down. Andrew looks- god, the way he looks, he looks the same and yet so different. It tears at Jesse's insides. He wants to puke.

Andrew looks good, of course - Andrew always, always looks good to Jesse, even those mornings early in Boston-

No, he can't think about that. He's not allowed to, not after what happened.

Andrew clears his throat and Jesse appreciates the blush in his cheeks. 

"Hi, I-" Andrew's phone buzzes, and instead of looking at it, he shoves it in his pocket. He sits forward on the table, which makes Jesse even more anxious.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Jesse mumbles, speaking more to the table than Andrew. 

"Hello to you too." Jesse nods, bites his lip. "I just wanted to see you."

"Why now. Why after all this time, when you-"

"Emma and I-"

Jesse's brain just stops. Because- because if he had been brave, if he had realized then what he wanted, so much, things would be so so different. 

"We broke up, and I thought you would want to know that."

Jesse's heart stops too, and if this is the way the evening is going to go, all his organs will have shut down.

(Andrew would of course, always, be the death of him.)

"You couldn't text me that?"

"I'm selfish."

Jesse looks up at Andrew, finally. He has a lot of mixed emotions going on in his face, but Jesse recognizes that same sparkle.

"How does that make you selfish?"

"I wanted to see your face when I told you that."

Jesse swallows and maintains eye contact until he physically can't anymore.

–

There's stiff small talk, during which both of them maintain eye contact for only a few minutes before one says something that makes the other look away. 

They order and chat some more before the food arrives.

"Did you see Ross Geller over there?"

"What?" Jesse asks, almost spitting out his drink.

"David Schwimmer is a few tables behind us."

Jesse leans a little to the right and sees David Schwimmer in the flesh.

Andrew laughs at him.

"What?"

"That was not inconspicuous at all."

Jesse grins, shrugs, remembers for the first time in three years that it was like this - so easy, effortless. In a world where Jesse only feels comfortable doing what a script tells him to do, Andrew makes him feel- comfortable. At home.

Andrew takes a sip and Jesse watches him, notices that he's grinning the entire time.

"Why are you grinning?"

He continues to grin, but he blushes hard, laughing a little (to himself, Jesse thinks). 

"Tell me."

"I just forgot how amazing you are."

Now it's Jesse's turn to blush, because he never thought in a million years this is how this dinner would be going. He wasn't sure how it'd go, but he never thought Andrew would be like this. That he would feel like this.

Their food arrives and Jesse picks at it, as always, and watches Andrew eat slowly. He knows they have so much more to talk about, but in this setting it doesn't feel right. And it doesn't feel right, or at least comfortable, to invite Andrew back to his place. 

"Your food not good?"

"Not hungry."

Andrew nods like he knows, which Jesse knows he does. There were days back when they were shooting TSN that he just had no appetite. Andrew nearly had to force-feed him. 

The waiter comes by and gives them their ticket, and Jesse doesn't want this to be over at all.

Andrew doesn't either, from the looks of it, since he's glaring at that ticket in the hopes that it would catch on fire. 

Jesse doesn't say anything, because he doesn't know what he would say. He used to be comfortable enough with Andrew to say whatever was on his mind, but there's this huge barrier between them now. One from both time and rejection. 

"I- Thanks for meeting me." Andrew still doesn't make a move towards the ticket. Jesse nods.

"You- was there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Not here," he says very softly, hard to hear over the murmur of the restaurant. Jesse is suddenly reminded of sitting across a small table from Rooney, shooting such an intense scene, and he hopes to whatever God there is that it doesn't end the same.

"So- so where do you want to go?"

Andrew reaches for the ticket then, folding it and unfolding it, staring at it. He doesn't reply.

"I live in the same place, Andrew."

Andrew nods and gets up to pay. Jesse follows him, realizes what it looks like, and passes right by him to stand outside. 

Thank goodness there are no paparazzi anywhere he can see. 

Andrew comes out moments later and walks up to him. 

Jesse leads the way back to his place. Andrew must have known, somehow, that it would end this way (or was hopeful), because it's only a few blocks away.

– 

He opens the door for Andrew, almost tripping over his cat. Andrew walks in like he's- of course he's been there before, but it's like his shoulders relax from their stiff position as soon as he looks around. 

It's the same as he last saw it, Jesse knows. That day was awful for both of them. If Jesse had known what would have happened, he would have done things differently.

But there's no going back now.

Jesse puts his jacket over a chair and waves towards the couch. As soon as Andrew sits down and Jesse sits on the opposite end, three cats jump on and roam on their laps. 

Andrew grins, petting the cats. Jesse can feel his heart expand painfully.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Andrew stops petting the cat, drop his hand in his lap. "I don't know if I do it."

"Do what?"

Andrew sighs. "Do this, I-" He rubs his face. "I do have self-respect, Jesse, I really do."

"Okay..."

"I don't like begging. But- I honestly tried, I tried to get over you but I couldn't, I-"

Jesse swallows, because he never thought that Andrew would- he just never thought.

"Get over me?"

When Andrew looks up, his eyes are red. "I told you I was in love with you, Jesse, and you rejected me. That- that absolutely destroyed me, you have no idea, I-"

"I have an idea."

"Do you?" He spits it out harshly but the look on his face shows that he's immediately sorry.

"I never got over you either."

Andrew's eyes get wide. "You-"

Jesse looks at his hands, takes a deep breath because this is the moment of truth. "I was wrong to say no. I didn't know then- I didn't know what would happen. I didn't realize how I- felt, about you, and I freaked out and- You never let me in after that. I lost you."

"I lost you."

Jesse shook his head. "You've always had me."

Andrew laughs a little, almost hysterically if Jesse didn't know any better. 

"Not like I wanted."

"Past tense or present?"

Andrew looks up at him again. Jesse's heart pounds. 

"All tenses. All the time, Jess, I-"

Jesse lurches forward and grabs Andrew's hand. He squeezes it. Jesse squeezes back, wanting to kiss him but not knowing if it is socially appropriate.

And isn't that just Jesse, that he can't tell something literally staring him right in the face. 

"You're in love with me?" He whispers it and Jesse feels the shake in his voice.

"For so long. Ever since Boston, I think."

Andrew closes his eyes and opens them a second later to give Jesse the look he's been waiting for for the past three years. Or longer.

"I- Jess," he mumbles before cupping the back of Jesse's head and pulling him in for a kiss.

Their lips smash together, both of their breaths catching. Two pairs of hands grip each other. Jesse lets out a sigh and Andrew whimpers and climbs onto Jesse's lap.

Jesse's heart beats almost too fast then, because he never - never in a million years - thought this would be reality.

Andrew is mumbling between kisses, and Jesse can only make out a few words.

Wanted, I-

Never-

But you-

Stupid-

Jesse smiles at the last one, pulls back to look at Andrew's face. Because he can. Because they're so close now that Jesse feels like they could be the same person, and maybe that's all Jesse's ever wanted.

Andrew's face is ridiculous - everything about him is ridiculous - but if Jesse could describe his feelings at that moment, he'd describe it by the look of complication and relief and joy and stress and desperation on Andrew's face.

He doesn't last long, can't stand not kissing Andrew for that long after going all that time without having it. Having Andrew that way.

Andrew must feel the same, because he lunges forward again, kisses Jesse desperately, pressing their chests together. He moves down to Jesse's chin, cheek, jaw, and neck, and Jesse leans his head back and lets himself relax for the first time in a long time. 

He touches Andrew, runs his hand down his back slowly, and Andrew's back arches at just the right moment for Jesse's hands to slip and land on his ass. 

Andrew unlatches his mouth at that point, breathing harshly and staring at Jesse. Jesse panics, thinking he went too far.

"Fucking-" Andrew grinds down then, and Jesse knows it's okay.

"You-"

Andrew hmphs and kisses Jesse harder, and Jesse doesn't move his hands, kind of massages Andrew's ass. And Andrew must like this, because he's panting with an open mouth against Jesse's lips and cannot stop moving his hips closer, closer.

"Is this okay?" Jesse mumbles, only because he feels like he needs to say something, and this is happening really fast, and how did he get this hard and how can Andrew do that with his hips so smoothly?

"Yes, Jess, fuck-" Andrew takes a clamp of Jesse's hair, slows down his hips until they stop and the only sound is their breaths. "Very good. Are you okay?"

Jesse nods. 

"Tell me what's going on, Jess," Andrew mumbles into Jesse's neck, pressing his lips softly there.

And Jesse, here, at this moment, is finally at ease again with Andrew that he can spill everything in his mind.

Quickly.

"You're just really- hot, and- and- this is really fast, and I don't know how this happened, how- because I never thought that- why would you- what do you-"

Andrew nods, kisses Jesse once under his ear, and moves back on his haunches. 

"Too fast?"

Jesse shrugs and looks away, feeling ashamed.

"Hey, no no no, I understand, babe." Jesse blushes. Andrew tips his head up, finger under his chin. "I can work with that. You know you can trust me with anything."

Jesse nods shyly.

"And you know I love you," Andrew says in a different voice. A deeper one that makes Jesse's skin feel like it's on fire.

"Yeah, yeah I- I love you too."

Andrew smiles, kisses Jesse once, and climbs off his lap.

"But I-" Jesse doesn't realize how much he liked the contact until it wasn't there. 

"Another night, babe."

Jesse blushes again, and Andrew just grins. He sighs, because Andrew knows him.

"Stay the night?"

Andrew smiles, biting his lip all the while like he's thinking about it.

"Please?"

Andrew laughs, kisses Jesse once more, and says, "of course."

Andrew moves back on Jesse's lap, but sideways, and they kiss and hold hands and Jesse's heart is in overload.

He says so, because he can say things like this now. Andrew bops him on the nose, then kisses it, then kisses Jesse's lips sweetly. Jesse clings tighter, because.

Because even if this isn't everything (which it basically is), it's at least a lot.


End file.
